


【银魂男神x你】假如你要翻他们的手机

by callmerozen



Category: Gintama, 銀魂 | Gintama (Live Action Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmerozen/pseuds/callmerozen
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/You, Otose | Terada Ayano & Sakata Gintoki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	【银魂男神x你】假如你要翻他们的手机

————

1.志村新八

新吧唧红了脸，有些无措，但是在你的要求下还是拿出了自己的手机递给了你，你虽然知道新吧唧是一个老实的男孩子不会有多人运动的可能性，你只是想逗逗他，但是看见他的脸红你心里有些疑惑，新吧唧发现你的眼神认真了起来，就道歉了起来。

“对不起对不起，不过我不会对不起你的。”

“我知道，你为什么这么慌。”

“x相随的百百小姐除外。”新吧唧的声音越来越小声，但是最后回想起什么似的大声回答道“但是那个只是我下着玩的，我最喜欢的还是你！”

2.土方十四郎

土方十四郎听见你的请求后皱起了眉，冷哼一声表达了他的不悦“啊？我在屯所的工作这么多你觉得有功夫搞那些？就算是真的擅长时间管理的话，我也不可能把功夫花在那种事情上抹黑组里形象啦。”

土方十四郎感觉到你因为他把工作排在你前面而有点失落以后，红着脸挠挠头把手机交给了你“当然我不会那么做主要是不能背叛你啦！非要我说出来吗？女人的安全感可真麻烦啊。”

3.高杉晋助

高杉晋助听见你的请求以后，置若罔闻地继续抽了一口烟，然后把烟雾尽数吐出，扭过头来用翡翠绿的眼睛看着你。就在你后悔自己提出了那种请求以后，高杉晋助却轻轻地笑了“你这个女人真有趣，你觉得我要是想有别的女人，有必要瞒着你吗？”，他最后无奈地摇了摇头妥协，把手机递给了你“拿着吧，就当是陪你玩玩，可别乱删东西。”

4.坂田银时

坂田银时作出一副西子捧心状，貌似非常心痛地说“你居然怀疑阿银！阿银伤心了，我倒是不介意让你看我的手机，但是心太痛了拿不起来手机，是必须要一杯巧克力芭菲和你的亲亲才能治好的痛。”他的话槽点太多你都不知道从何下口，但是看见像大型犬一样撒娇的他你还是心软了，就帮他买了一杯巧克力芭菲然后给了他一个吻。然后他露出奸计得逞的笑容“你真是比金平糖还甜啊，我连巧克力芭菲都买不起，哪里有钱买手机啦。”

你感觉被戏耍了，有些生气地背过了身子，于是银时伸出手把你圈入他的怀抱“好啦，从根本上阿银就没有出轨的基础嘛，物质和精神上都是。”

5.神威

神威不解地歪了头，呆毛一翘一翘，问你为什么要这么做。

“今天手机上说女孩子都在查手机是因为防止多人运动，是我想的那种吗。”神威笑眯眯地说“虽然你这么说，不过我最喜欢打架了，是不会改变的。”他的语气是和内容不符的轻快。

“不是那种，是和女孩子的啦。”

“我的女孩子，不是只有你一个吗？”

6.冲田总悟

总悟漫不经心地嚼着泡泡糖吹起了一个大大的泡泡，然后点点头说“我知道了”就把手放进口袋翻找起来，你为他的爽快而感觉到有点不敢相信的时候。他迅速地翻出了手铐以迅雷不及掩耳之势套在了你的手上，然后把你一把拉进他的怀里

“以妨碍公务罪把你逮捕噢。”

你还没有说怎么会是妨碍公务，他就凑近你的耳畔咬了一下你的耳垂“我很不爽，就是妨碍到公务了，好了，想想办法怎么收买我这个公务员放你一马吧。”

7.桂小太郎

桂小太郎点点头，对你的要求表示理解，你感觉到有些欣慰，桂接着说“我今天也看了这个新闻，话说起来那种管理时间的能力真是让吾辈自愧不如，我也经常在自责有时候是不是在无用的事情上浪费了时间，有违武士之道。”这种太过发散的想法就非常浪费时间，你默默在心里吐槽道，你为他脱线的脑回路而扶额。

他拿出了手机放在你的手心，揉揉你的头“不逗你了，你啊，还真是可爱，不过让自己的女人安心也是男人的义务。”


End file.
